The present disclosure is directed to methods and apparatus for the counting of needles, scalpel blades, and other sharps and, more particularly, to the application of radio frequency identification devices (RFID) used to automate such counts.
This disclosure addresses the issue of counting sharps in and around the operating room. Current technology automates the counting of some items in the operating room, such as surgical sponges, by affixing an RFID tag to the item. Objects such as needles and scalpel blades are not conducive to tagging because of their small size and because the smooth profile of the object is essential to the function of the object. Therefore, even if RFID tags were miniaturized, there would not be a suitable location on the exterior surface of a needle or scalpel blade for placement of a tag. The current state of needle counting technology consists of many variations of mechanical needle counting devices. These devices provide numbered spaces, slots, foam blocks, magnets, among others, usually all carried within a hard plastic clam-shell type of box that can be snapped shut after the box is filled with sharps. These devices vary primarily in size and needle capacity, but also differentiate through features such as magnetic areas where needles and blades may be placed to prevent falling out, fixtures for removing needles from syringes and blades from scalpels, safety hinges, etc.
We have polled various nursing staffs and have found almost unanimous interest in a solution that would automate the counting of needles, and/or validate the manual counts, and/or assist in entering these counts into the electronic medical record. A need exists for a product that can provide these various functions.